


Science With a Side of Eggs

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Carlos, Established Relationship, Lots and lots of tentacles, M/M, Oviposition, Probably some body horror in how Cecil shapeshifts, Tentacles, Top Cecil, shapeshifter!cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is acting strange and Carlos decides to figure out just what is going on with him, not expecting at all to find out that his inhuman boyfriend lays eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science With a Side of Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaariOsamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaariOsamu/gifts).



> This was written for [goddess-in-green](http://goddess-in-green.tumblr.com/)/[caariosamu](http://caariosamu.tumblr.com/) because she seemed to be having a rough go there for a bit, then it turned out to be her birthday and I still didn't have this done in time, so better late than never, right?

Cecil was usually the epitome of calmness. Being a bit more bubbly and bouncy than usual around Carlos was about the only change that the scientist observed in his usual demeanor (Reactions to the various oddities Night Vale produces excluded since they were anything but usual). So, Carlos knew something was wrong when he began to notice Cecil becoming uncomfortably antsy and nervous around him, even going so far as to request that they stop particularly heavy makeout sessions ready to morph into something far more intimate when he would usually be all-too happy to continue. The only other time Cecil had acted like this had been shortly before he had admitted to being a shapeshifter to Carlos and there simply could not be much stranger news to tell your significant other, even in Night Vale. Therefore, his present behavior confused even the scientist’s mind and, more than that, made him worry about his partner’s well-being.

He just didn’t know yet that what was truly ailing Cecil would be even more confusing to him than guessing what it was to begin with.

They were on their shared bed, kissing slowly, sweetly, arms curled around each other and hands idly roaming across bodies that they had mapped out countless times before. It was the sort of slow, lazy movements that were the precursor to desperate, needy couplings; a reaction that Carlos was eager to catalyze. However, his teeth had barely grazed Cecil’s bottom lip before he heard those dreaded words tumble their way from between Cecil’s lips.

“C-Carlos… Can we, um, can we stop?”

Reluctantly, the scientist pulled away from him, tongue darting out against his own lips to chase after the hints of Cecil’s unique taste still lingering there. It seemed to change with every time Cecil shifted his form, yet it had not once proved to be distasteful to him; currently it happened to be the mellow flavor of lavender mixed with the bite of cinnamon. “Of course we can…” He mumbled, clearly sounding as though he wished to do anything but.

“I, um, is something wrong?” Cecil asked, finally addressing the metaphorical elephant in the room that had been hanging around the two of them for several weeks now, much like the literal elephant that had seen fit to hang around Big Rico’s for handouts recently.

“That’s kind of what I’m wondering myself.” He admitted, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, you didn’t used to act like this, so I’m worried that I might have done something wrong to make you not like me as much or something like that.”

“Oh, Carlos, babe, you don’t have to worry about anything like that. You never do. It’s just…” His form frayed at the edges, blurring and flickering between a large range of natural and unnatural skin tones, a habit he showed whenever he was especially nervous. “I have a _problem_ right now and I just don’t want to burden you with helping me with it is all…”

“Cecil.” Hands were gently placed on his boyfriend’s shoulders, the thumbs gently rubbing circles into the joints. Any trace of disappointment on Carlos’ face had been replaced by concern, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “We are in a relationship and that means that we help each other with any problems we might have. Now, come on, let me know what your problem is so that I can help you.”

Darting his eyes anywhere where they would not meet Carlos’ for a moment, Cecil drew in a shuddering breath before nodding, seeming to calm down slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. Well… you know how I’m a shapeshifter?” He waited until he received a nod from Carlos before continuing. “Well, my kind reproduces via eggs and—“ He cut himself off once he noticed the color drain out of the other man’s face, instantly knowing what must be on his mind. “Oh, no, Carlos! Don’t worry, you and I aren’t… compatible in that way! No, no, the eggs aren’t fertilized, but they have a tendency of uncomfortably piling up if I don’t lay them often enough and, well, that’s what’s happening now.”

Carlos just blinked at him, more scientifically-intrigued than horrified or disgusted towards the news. He just couldn’t bring himself to react negatively towards such a strange occurrence, especially when it revolved around his partner. “Can’t you just lay them if they cause you so much hassle to keep in you?”

“The thing about that is that the laying process can’t begin unless there’s a host to plant the eggs inside. Increases the survival chance of the offspring, you know? Unfortunately, I can’t just up and tell my body that there’s absolutely no chance of these eggs hatching to begin with.”

“Right… And these eggs, what happens to them once they’re in the host?”

“If they’re fertilized, I would assume they would be just like any other eggs; they just stay there for a bit and then hatch, but I don’t know for sure. With them how they are now though, they’ll just break down inside the host’s body after a while. Something about how the shells are too soft or something like that.”

“I see…” Carlos murmured, trailing his hands from Cecil’s shoulders down to his chest. “Well, I could definitely help you with this problem of yours, if you’re willing.”

“R-really?! You would?!”

“Oh, most certainly. I just can’t let my dear boyfriend be in agony when I could easily make him more comfortable.”

The joyous sound that erupted from Cecil’s mouth was halfway between a cat’s yowl and a squeal from a teenage girl, thick tentacles in a multitude of colors and hues bursting from his back along with the noise to wrap around Carlos. “Oh, my dear, sweet, loving Carlos! You’re simply the best, most wonderful person anyone can ever hope to meet!”

Chuckling softly, Carlos patted at some of the wriggling limbs that had coiled themselves around him. “I’m afraid I would argue that that title belongs to you instead, but now isn’t the time for that. Now, let me go so I can get my clothes off?” The blush and sheepish grin he received was simply adorable and it encouraged him to put a tad more effort in stripping than he normally would. Turning his back to Cecil, he pulled off his shirt before shimmying out of his jeans, taking great care to make his hips rock from side to side. His boxers were the last to go, languidly being dropped to the floor and stepped out of. However, rather than be smugly satisfied at Cecil’s reaction to his miniature show, when Carlos turned around, he was startled into stunned silence.

Cecil had already shucked off his clothing and was in the process of shucking off his human form, tears splitting open in his skin to reveal iridescent, squishy flesh pulsating with periodic waves of various colors. It wasn’t those things that had surprised him; they were all perfectly normal for Cecil. No, what had surprised—and quite frankly worried him—was what was between Cecil’s legs now. Sure, there was the mass of wriggling, self-lubricating tentacles that made up his genitalia there as usual, but they were curling and twisting around a fleshy tube that he had to assume was the organ that Cecil laid his eggs with. It was far larger than the tentacles slicking it up with lubricant, so much so that the ones originating from Cecil’s back had to assist them. Despite how he knew full-well that Cecil would make this as comfortable as possible for him, he still found himself gulping as more of those large tentacles reached out to gently wrap around and pull him closer.

“…We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know.” Even with that strange ethereal tone Cecil’s voice took on when he was in this form, there was still the very human tremble of hesitation and uncertainty laced beneath it.

“Shhh…” Carlos replied, nestling his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I just let you suffer with this. Now, prep me? I think I’m going to need it if you’re planning on sticking this,” he patted the organ he had identified as an ovipositor, “in me.”

Cecil nodded and, soon enough, those smaller tentacles had abandoned their task to instead trail up Carlos’ thighs, slithering along his skin until a lone one began to gently prod at his entrance. Slowly, it eased into him, making the scientist give out a soft, pleased moan and a shudder. Twitching and squirming inside of him, it pressed deeper, slicking up his innards to prepare the way for its brethren, which were curling around Carlos’ ass, awaiting their turn to join in. Meanwhile, Cecil’s hands were hard at work, rubbing at his partner’s sides, pressing comfortably against his skin to soothe him as he grew adjusted to having his tentacle inside him. “Ready for more?”

He nodded, then tossed his head back against the pillow as another tentacle slid into him, letting out a needy whimper. They were spreading out inside of him, stretching him open in the most pleasant of ways, but were refusing to go anywhere near that bundle of nerves that would make that pleasure spark throughout his whole body. Letting out a frustrated groan, he thrust himself down upon the tentacles, desperate to receive contact to his prostate. “Ceeecil, come on, fuck me, please…”

“Shhh, my Carlos.” Cecil cooed, gripping at his sides to keep him from pressing down even further. “This is just to prepare you. I just can’t have you cumming on me already; that would simply ruin the rest of the night.” Huffing out a heavy breath, he thrust another tentacle in to join the other two, letting them wriggle and writhe inside of him.

Carlos was writhing himself, whining at being unable to draw the tentacles deeper into himself. “Cecil, p-p-please! Fuck me properly—Ah!—already, please!”

Deeming him prepared enough, Cecil finally retracted the tentacles from within him, replacing them with his ovipositor. He eased it into him slowly, drawing in a sharp breath when he found it was a tight fit as-is, even more so when Carlos’ muscles squeezed around his organ. Draping himself over his scientist, he focused merely on shoving himself in as deep as possible, a husky, feral growl bubbling up from his chest as the simple, primal need to mate fogged over his mind.

Meanwhile, Carlos was scrabbling at Cecil’s back with his nails wherever he could reach, yowling out as he was stretched farther, filled deeper, than he ever had been before. The copious amount of lubricant helped to stave off the potential pain he could have felt and any stinging from being filled and stretched so much was quickly alleviated when Cecil wrapped those wonderful little tentacles of his around his cock, stroking and caressing the heated flesh to tease moans and whimpers from his lips.

A few more moments were spent with Cecil ensuring he was wedged as deep into Carlos as possible while he squirmed and whined beneath him, gulping in as much air as he could in between sounds of pleasure. Suddenly, Cecil stilled completely, mouth slack with a silent moan, eyes squeezed shut.

It was then that Carlos realized the first egg was beginning to make its way into him.

A gush of fluids preceded it, warming and wetting his insides to make the process just a bit easier. And then it was pressing into him and he threw his head back, mouth just as slack-jawed as Cecil’s was, fingers leaving crescent moons indented in his lover’s back, and breath being harshly drawn in through his nostrils as he was stretched wider than he ever had been before. It was a pleasurable burn as the egg pushed its way inside of him, his entrance protesting the admittance of such a large object, but Carlos was simply too blissed-out in his haze of ecstasy to mind. Then, it finally sloshed into him and he moaned, long and guttural, eyelids fluttering and threatening to shut altogether. Afraid they would cut off his view, he glanced down, seeing several more bulges inch their way down Cecil’s ovipositor before another egg began to press into him. He looked back up, watching Cecil’s mouth contort to form barely-audible words of praise and adoration, observing countless vibrant hands form from his body to worship his dark skin with that same devotion, enjoying every breathless uttering of “Perfect Carlos.” and “Masters of us aaaall, I love you s-s-soooo much…” He lost track of time in a timeless town like that, being loved by all sides in all sorts of mediums.

The only thing he could keep track of was being stuffed full of eggs. One would slide into him with a small amount of that fluid that had initially spurted into him and another one would be right on its tail, filling his insides in a way that no toy or cock could ever hope to match. Eventually, the trail of eggs was beginning to slow, and just at the right time, for he was starting to feel unpleasantly full and heavy with all of the ones already within him.

Above him, Cecil began to pant heavily, eyes half-lidded, neglected groin tentacles writhing in anticipation. The radio host suddenly tensed up, moaning out a loud, drawn-out “Carlooos!” as the final egg slid into place with one last burst of fluids, tentacles squirting out his thick cum onto Carlos and their sheets as he hit his peak.

The last egg did Carlos in as well as it pushed the rest of them deeper into him, shoving one of them directly against his prostate. He howled out, nails clawing at Cecil’s back and legs kicking as a searing wave of pleasure pulsed through his body, his own cum spurting out onto his abdomen as he climaxed.

Cecil gently eased himself out of the scientist before slumping against his side, boneless and heaving in breaths of air. Carlos himself was just as worn out, not willing to move in the slightest with how heavy his gut felt at the moment. Wordlessly, they spent several minutes simply trying to regain their strength and breaths.

“So,” Cecil began, slipping back into a more human-like form, “I’m a bit too tired to clean all this up now. Think it can wait till morning?”

“Definitely.” Carlos replied as he rolled over to face him, groaning at the effort needed for such a simple action. “I’m in no shape for clean-up either.”

“Alright. Clean-up first thing in the morning and then breakfast… Mmm,” He playfully tapped his fingers against Carlos’ now-pudgier belly, “I’m thinking scrambled eggs, what about you?”

Another groan. “I’m thinking that I’m not going to be in the mood for eggs for quite a while after this.”

Cecil chuckled in that rich voice of his, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
